prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Wenceslas (FD)
Wenceslas (ウェンスル Wensuru, lit. "Wenzel") is a character in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Wenceslas is very inquisitive, curious and hyper-active. He likes to pretend. He loves to explore just like his parents and has inherited their love of the nature too. Wenceslas looks very similar to both his parents. He inherits most of his mother's features, such as her reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. While his clothing and way of speaking are inherited from Alex. If the player have both Alex and Charlene married, with having Erik and Sonja to be paired each other, Leno will be the cousin of Wenceslas. 'Gifts' Note: The rival children do not have "Favorite", "Hated", or "Horror" gifts. 'Schedule' Like other rival children, Wenceslas rarely ventures outside from his home. However, he does take a break outside in the afternoon. On Mondays he will wander around mines area. 'Birth' Two weeks after Alex and Charlene's wedding ceremony, enter the General Store on Main Pathway at 8:00 and go inside her room on the back side door, and then go to southwest door. Inside, it will immediately look like Charlene feels unwell. While she is pregnant, the player won't be able to talk or give gifts to Charlene. Charlene will stay in bed for 5 days. At 8:00 on 5th day, enter Charlene's bedroom in General Store again, and it will look like Charlene is about to be pregnant! Alex and Charlene, as well as the main character will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. At the end of rival pregnancy event, Alex and Charlene will have a healthy baby boy named Wenceslas. The rival birthing event will take lasted until 15:00. The following morning players will find their healthy baby boy inside Charlene's room sleeping at his crib. As a newborn baby, the Player cannot interact with Wenceslas. Even if the player has a Formula Milk, the Player cannot give it to him. The player can neither pick him up, talk to him, nor give him gifts. Wenceslas will remain sleep in the crib until he grows up. 'Grown' Two weeks after Wenceslas' birth, go to Charlene's bedroom again at 9:00 so the player can see Wenceslas awake from his new bed and full grown. Now that he has awaken, Wenceslas will introduce himself, and from this point the player can socialise with him. The player will now be able to interact and befriend him like any other character. Wenceslas will never get any older other than this stage. 'Event' Story-telling Wenceslas must have 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) or more before the player can see this event. It is triggered by walking into Charlene's room at the General Store. Inside Charlene's room, Wenceslas will tell a story to your child. One day there lived a boy who was reincarnated into another world as the son of a Saint but his birth was hated by everyone and he was forced to get a place that was seen as an unknown world, Ventus. Using his previous world's memories and his wisdom, he was struggling to survive and gained a stable life. After the story is over Charlene comes inside, and asks their opinion during story-telling. The children then feel happy. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Romance Children Category:Game-only characters